Aysel and the Wind
by WillowSioui
Summary: ElodinxOC.While Kvothe in continuing his tutelage under Master Elodin, he starts to hear rumours about how Elodin was married to one of the Edema Ruh before he cracked 4 years ago. Full summery inside.
1. Aysel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Name of the Wind. This belongs to Patrick Rothfuss. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

**Plot:** ElodinxOC. While Kvothe is continuing his tutelage under Master Elodin, he starts hearing rumours about how Elodin was married to one of the Edema Ruh before he cracked four years ago. Then, Elodin's wife comes to teach as a Guiller at the University. And as such, Elodin's life is slowly revealed…

* * *

Kvothe takes a seat in a classroom that is nearly empty, taking out quill and ink. The room slowly fills up with students, both E'lir and Re'lar mixed within the class. Almost as soon as everyone is seated, a woman walks into the classroom, the students growing extremely quiet. The woman is of normal height, and carries herself proudly. She is wearing a plain white linen shirt, and white linen pants. Her boots are even stained white, and they have a slight heel on them, which causes echoes through the classroom as she walks. Her chocolate coloured hair flows about her shoulders in soft waves, and she takes her place at the front of the class. She places her hands on the pedestal in front of her, her golden eyes flashing as she looks over the student body. Kvothe leans forwards, excited, as he recognizes her as one of the Edema Ruh. She is willowy, but not in any way breakable-appearing. After making a silent head-count of the students, she speaks in a resonating, deeper voice that glides along beautifully in the air, like a cello.

"Good day. My name is Aysel. I will be your teacher for this semester, for your teacher has fallen under a sudden illness." The whole student body murmurs a varied amount of responses. Someone sits beside Kvothe, patting him on the shoulder. When he looks over, he notices Sovoy sitting there, a faint smile on his face. Kvothe politely nods his head in Sovoy's direction, and Sovoy nods his head in the new teacher's direction.

"Hey, Kvothe. Do you even know who that is?" When Kvothe shakes his head, Sovoy laughs slightly. He sits properly, and picks up his quill and dips it into his ink pot. They are both silent, writing down Aysel's lesson. Things are quiet until halfway through the lesson, when the doors to the room open. Everyone looks to the door to be surprised when they see Master Elodin standing there, with the most amazed expression crossing his face. Sovoy hits Kvothe's arm, and points between the two, making a hand gesture that would make it seem that the two were in a relationship. Elodin walks slowly through the seminar-styled room towards Aysel, a curious little smile on his face. He walks right up to her, and they stare into each other's eyes for a good quarter of an hour, then he takes her hand and pulls her into a large embrace. There are muttered whispers throughout the student body, and Kvothe looks at Sovoy, completely confused. Sovoy grins.

"That's Elodin's wife, Kvothe. They separated when he…cracked." Kvothe nods his head, and looks back to the two. Elodin had let go of Aysel, and tucks her hair behind her ears. Then, he spins around and, Master's cloak billowing ridiculously, plods along barefoot, and out of the room. Aysel clears her throat, and the lesson commences. Sovoy hits Kvothe's arm, and Kvothe looks at him.

"Sad thing is, Aysel is still completely in love with him. He doesn't seem to completely comprehend al of it…" They both look back a the woman, just in time to see her eyes flash with tears.

* * *

**Review, please! I really hope no one is too OOC…please tell me if you like it! Constructive criticism welcome!**

**~R**


	2. Golden Depths

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Name of the Wind. This belongs to Patrick Rothfuss. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

**Plot:** ElodinxOC. While Kvothe is continuing his tutelage under Master Elodin, he starts hearing rumors about how Elodin was married to one of the Edema Ruh before he cracked four years ago. Then, Elodin's wife comes to teach as a Guiller at the University. And as such, Elodin's life is slowly revealed…

As the classroom empties, Kvothe slowly makes his way up to the teacher. She hums to herself softly as she cleans her desk with a quick efficiency. She looks up towards Kvothe, meeting his eyes. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she smiles.

"Yes, Kvothe?" Kvothe is startled, since she had just begun teaching the class, and yet she knew his name. Her eyes flash in amusement, butterscotch flowing. Kvothe regains his manners, positive that his father would have been disappointed.

"I was just wondering if you could give me the page number again?" Aysel looks at him, and Kvothe gets the distinct feeling that she is looking deep into his soul. He shudders, remembering the time that Master Elodin had done that. Aysel stands straight, crossing her arms over her chest. Her finger taps her arm, as her caramel eyes boring down into him.

"E'lir Kvothe, why are you lying to me?" she tilts her head back slightly, her hair falling over her shoulder and out of her eyes, "you've memorized my entire lecture." Kvothe nods his head, surprised that she had noticed. He slowly starts to back up, suddenly intimidated by the woman with the golden eyes. He backs up more to back into someone massive, and spins around to see Master Kilvin smirking down at him. Kilvin shakes his head and looks towards Aysel as Kvothe swiftly apologizes, running out of the room. Aysel shrugs her shoulders, continuing to clean her desk.

"You shouldn't do that to the kid, Aysel." Aysel smiles as Kilvin, tucking her chocolate chair behind her ears once more. She taps the side of her nose, her smile growing.

"He should learn that he cannot lie to me." Kilvin nods his head, and then laughs so loud that it sounds similar to a thunderstorm. Kilvin eyes the Guiller hanging from a chain around Aysel's neck and shakes his head again, slowly. He places a massive hand on her shoulder, and smiles a small smile. Aysel walks past him, and out of the room. She walks through the hallways, and spots Kvothe and a few of his friends. Walking towards them, Kvothe seems to freeze. Aysel nods her head to each person in turn as she states their names.

"Manet, Wilem, Sovoy, Simmon. And, of course," she looks directly at Kvothe again, eyes smoldering, "Kvothe." They all nod and say their hellos, Simmon blushing slightly and trying to hide his face. Manet looks directly at her.

"We have some knew things in the Fishery, if you'd like to take a look at them." He smiles and wiggles his wild eyebrows at her, "they're really dangerous." Aysel laughs and accepts his offer, and they leave the other four behind. Kvothe shudders, then looks seriously at his friends.

"That is one **scary **woman."

**Review, please!**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu **


	3. Naming

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the novel the Name of the Wind. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:****ElodinxOC. While Kvothe is continuing his tutelage under Master Elodin, he starts hearing rumors about how Elodin was married to one of the Edema Ruh before he cracked four years ago. Then, Elodin's wife comes to teach as a Guiller at the University. And as such, Elodin's life is slowly revealed…**

Kvothe sits in Ankers with Wilem, Simmon and Sovoy. They are playing corners that night, and Kvothe is winning; as per the usual. As they play another round, Kvothe pales as he notices Aysel, the Guiller form the University, walk in. She notices Kvothe and the rest of them, and then walks over to them. As she does so, Wilem gives her a rare grin, handing her a drink. Aysel takes it gratefully, and then tips it to her lips, drinking it. As she sets the drink on the table, she looks Kvothe directly in the eyes.

"I heard you were asking Elodin about Naming?" Kvothe nods his head warily, keeping his eyes on her at all times.

"Yes, miss, I have." Aysel nods her head briefly, taking another drink and downing it. As she looks towards Kvothe again, the look in her eyes is ferocious.

"I would stop asking around, E'lir Kvothe. Something that dangerous and profound should not be tampered with." With that statement, Aysel storms out of Ankers and away from the four of them. Simmon looks at Kvothe, confused.

"Why would you want to know Naming, Kvothe?" Kvothe shrugs his shoulders, and looks down at his drink.

"I don't quite know…"

**Review, please! I know its hella short, but please tell me what you think!**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


End file.
